Octubre
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Octubre es un mes... especial para Sirius. ¿Pero por qué? He aquí la respuesta. Este fic participa en Reto temático de Diciembre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling, no soy ella.

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Octubre**

Octubre es el mes en que recibió su primer beso. Su nombre era Ariana. Jugaba todos los días en la plaza. Sirius se escapaba de su casa e iba a jugar con una simple muggle, en palabras de sus padres. Aquel día ella se acercó y besó su mejilla. Sintió un cosquilleo, un hormigueo, la sensación de hacer algo grande. Se llevó la mano al sitio donde ella posó sus labios. Ella ya no estaba. Se había ido. Se dijo que a la mañana siguiente la volvería a ver. Pero al día siguiente no estuvo. Al otro tampoco. Pasaron cuatro días y empezó a preocuparse. Al termino de la semana, supo la noticia. Ella se había marchado.

o

o

o

Octubre también es el mes en que se marchó del número 12 de Grinmauld Place.

- ¿Me oyes? ¿Me oyes, desagradecido?

- Te oigo madre, por desgracia.

Había sido un error volver a su casa. Pero debía hacerlo. Madre no le perdonaría que no se presentara a la boda de su prima Narcisa con el estirado de los Malfoy. La boda no había estado tan mal: había tenido que ver las mismas caras, escuchar las mismas conversaciones insustanciales, y aguantar los mismos trajes ridículos, pero había estado bien. Al menos, nadie hizo comentarios sobre Gryffindor, sus amigos, o la forma en que llevaba su cabello. Él no hablaba de nadie, ¿por qué los demás hablaban de él? Pero en sí la boda había estado bien. Todos contentos, felices, y mostrando con orgullo que eran dignos sangre puras. Ridículos todos.

El problema llegó cuando volvieron a Grinmauld Place y su madre se encargó de cagar la noche:

- ¡Oye! Si yo digo que no volverás a ese colegio inmundo, lo harás. Iras a Durmstrang. ¿Está claro?

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Y no puedes obligarme! - gritó.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo cumplirás mis normas, Sirius!

- ¡Pues tal vez ya no quiero vivir bajo tu techo!

Respiró entrecortadamente. Asimilando lo que había dicho. Asimilando lo que significaba.

Había dejado enmudecida a su madre. Esta abría y cerraba la boca con desesperación. Al fin pudo decir:

- ¿Qué?

Sirius suspiró.

- Lo que oyes, madre. Me voy. Abandono.

Se dio media vuelta.

La ira rugía en su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia. La sangre le barbotaba en los oídos. La maldita sangre, la asquerosa sangre de la cual los Black se sentían tan orgullosos. La sangre que lo llevó hasta ese momento. El momento en que subía veloz la escalera y entraba a su cuarto. Recogió lo que vio, lo echó en su mochila, se la echó al hombro y volvió a bajar.

- Sirius.

El aludido se detuvo. En su loca carrera no había advertido en Reg. Su hermano estaba en el rellano de las escaleras. Su tez más pálida que nunca, sus ojos desorbitados de horror, su cabello despeinado, resultado de los movimientos frenéticos de sus manos sobre este.

- Sirius - volvió a decir.

Su hermano que tan solo quedaría. Su hermano que estaría a merced de las manipulaciones de su familia.

- Me marcho, Reg.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Puedes venir conmigo - dijo esperanzado.

Siempre estuvo esperanzado de que Reg siguiera sus pasos. Que fuera Gryffindor, que respondiera a sus padres, que mandara al diablo todas las estupideces de sangre pura. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza.

Vana esperanza. Reg nunca tuvo las agallas. Reg nunca siguió sus pasos. Regulus era digno hijo de su familia.

- No. No puedo…

- Claro que puede. Puedes, Reg…

- ¿Y en dónde viviríamos, Sirius?

- No lo sé. En cualquier parte. No importa.

- No puedo…

- Por supuesto que sí. Tú…

- No puedo, Sirius - dijo firmemente. - No puedo dejar a padre. Está enfermo, Sirius. Que ni Merlín lo quiera, pero podría morir y no puedo dejarlo solo. Tampoco puedo dejar a mamá. Ella necesita apoyo, necesita ayuda. Sirius, quédate.

- ¡No! ¡No puedo!

La mirada de Reg se oscureció.

- Tú no te puedes quedar. Pero yo sí debo ir contigo.

Sirius no respondió.

- Eres egoísta, Sirius.

- Mira, si quieres venir conmigo, sígueme. Y si no, pues espero que tengas una larga vida como el único heredero de los Black.

La última frase era una burla en toda regla y Reg se la quiso devolver:

- Y yo espero que tengas una larga vida como un rebelde sin causa que se alejó de su familia.

Y no dijeron nada más.

Sirius terminó el avance por las escaleras. Walburga Black no se había movido. Pero luego vio a su primer hijo con esa mochila al hombro, con las ganas de irse, con la firme decisión de hacer las cosas a su modo. Empezó a gritar. Sirius no la escuchó.

Abrió la puerta de la calle. Un ruido lo distrajo y lo hizo volverse. Orión Black tenía el mismo aspecto que su segundo hijo. Como si no lo pudieran creer, como si no hubieran previsto, como si eso jamás pudiera suceder. A pesar del momento, Sirius dejó que su boca lanzara la loca carcajada que pugnaba por salir. Su familia era ridícula, estúpida, y no entendía nada. No entendieron a Andrómeda. Por supuesto, tampoco lo entenderían a él.

- Sirius Orión Black - la voz de su madre fue como un filo que lo trajo a la realidad -. Si das un paso más, dejarás de ser un Black. Dejaré de considerarte mi hijo.

Sirius endureció sus facciones. Llevó su mano derecha a su cuello. Asió la cadena. Luego tiró.

- Eso es justo lo que quiero.

La noche lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos. En el piso de los Black, yacía el blasón de la familia.

o

o

o

Octubre es el mes en que fue a casa los Potter. Pero antes, hizo una escala.

Tocó la aldaba. La pesada puerta de roble se abrió minutos después.

- Sirius. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

En lugar de contestar:

- Me estoy congelando el culo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella dudó. Pero sólo fueron unos instantes.

- Adelante.

Sirius entró. Giró sobre sí mismo. Ella estaba directamente detrás de él. No había luces. Pero no hacía falta. Sirius podía distinguir su cabello rubio y rizado, sus ojos azules brillantes, sus labios rojos. Sirius podría haberla reconocido con los ojos cerrados.

- Hola Marlene - susurró con voz ronca.

- Hola.

- ¿Duerme?

Titubeó antes de responder. Luego se irguió en toda su altura. Desafiante. Un metro setenta de intrépida fémina que sabía su fuerza.

- Sí.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?

No respondió.

- ¿Podremos prender las luces, Marlene?

- No. No podemos.

- Escucha, yo…

- Por favor, hazme el cuento corto.

- Me marché de mi casa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Marcharme de mi casa.

- ¡Estás loco! Sólo tienes dieciséis años.

- ¿Y? Tú también tenías dieciséis cuando te casaste, ¿no?

Sí, se casó cuando tenía tan corta edad. Su esposo era quince años mayor que ella. No lo amaba. Y hasta la fecha seguía sin amarlo.

- No es lo mismo…

Sirius pudo ver que se había sonrojado. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

- No por supuesto que no es lo mismo - concedió.

El tono de su voz destilaba burla. Marlene apretó los puños. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que se burlara de ella, odiaba como la hacía sentir débil, odiaba su sonrisa torcida.

- Te odio.

- No - aseguró él -. Quieres odiarme.

Marlene gruñó. Luego atacó los labios masculinos.

Una hora después, Sirius arribaba a la casa de los Potter.

o

o

o

Octubre fue el mes en que perdió a su hermano. Sirius lanza una maldición. Sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Aprieta los puños.

- Sirius…

- ¿Um?

- Yo… No fue tu culpa.

La culpa le retuerce las entrañas. No importan lo que digan. Él sabe que lanzó a su hermano por un precipicio. Él sabe que si él hubiera cumplido su papel de hermano mayor, esto no hubiese sucedido. No importa lo que diga Lily.

- Sirius.

- Vete.

- Sirius…

- Y vete tú también, James.

James asiente. Toma de la mano a Lily. Ella lo mira, como si fuera a pedir que se quedaran. Pero luego asiente y lo sigue. Se marchan. Sirius se queda solo.

Remus le aprieta el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Todo estará bien - asegura, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Sirius siempre utiliza cuando hay luna llena.

- Aquí estaremos siempre para ti - promete Peter.

- Vete - susurra.

Cuando se van, cuando ya no escucha sus pisadas, cuando ya está seguro que lo dejaron solo, Sirius se deja caer. No llora. Llorar es para maricones. No gime. No maldice. Sólo se queda allí. Contemplando la lápida conmemorativa que su madre ha colocado en el panteón familiar de los Black. La inscripción reza:

_Los nobles de los pueblos mismos se han reunido, con el pueblo del Dios de Abrahán_.

o

o

o

Octubre es el mes en que mueren dos inocentes.

- Te fuiste antes, Cornamenta. Te fuiste. No me esperaste. Juraste que nos iríamos juntos. Que nos haríamos viejos. Y cuando ya estuviéramos cansados y marchitos, nos sentaríamos frente al mar. Miraríamos el atardecer. Haríamos bromas, recordaríamos tiempos pasados, idearíamos nuevas formas de fastidiar a Quejicus. - Sirius se detiene. Le falta aire. La boca se le seca. - Luego… Luego nos dejaríamos ir. Te fuiste, Cornamenta. Me dejaste solo. No se suponía que yo te enterraría. No se suponía que dejarías a Harry solo, sin compañías, sin poderte conocer en persona. Te fuiste, Cornamenta.

Sirius aprieta los puños. Gruñe. Maldice. Maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce. Maldice mordiendo la lengua y atragantándose con la amarga ponzoña que sale de su corazón, con la hiel que fluye por sus venas, con la cicuta que envuelve sus arterias, con el ajenjo que botan sus lágrimas.

- Te fuiste, Pelirroja. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Ahora a quién voy a tomarle el pelo? ¿A quién voy a fastidiar, molestar y sacar de quicio? ¿A quién voy a sonrojar, de quién voy a burlarme cuando intentes subir a la escoba y caigas? ¿Quién va a cantarme mis sermones mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez lo hizo mi madre? ¿Quién va a poner mis pies en la tierra, quien va a gritarme hasta dejarme sordo, quien va a reñirme por entrar en tu casa sin permiso? Te fuiste, Pelirroja. Te fuiste…

El veneno le roe, lo lástima, lo irrita.

- Me vengaré, James. Mataré con mis propias manos a esa rata asquerosa, a esa maldita cosa, a ese ser que algún día se atrevió a llamarte amigo. Me vengaré. Lo juro.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Lo haría. Por supuesto que lo haría. Se vengaría.

- Lily, te prometo que cuidaré a Harry. Te prometo que seré un buen padrino. Te prometo que Harry será feliz conmigo. Te prometo que Harry estará bien.

Suspiró. Miró por última las dos lápidas donde yacían sus amigos. Luego, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció en la noche.

o

o

o

Octubre es su mes de aniversario en aquella prisión. Tantea las paredes. Tantea los barrotes. Tantea las rocas salientes del muro. Tantea la marca que hizo haces pocas horas. Una marca por su aniversario. Todos sus compañeros marcan la fecha.

En Azkaban el tiempo no importa, no sirve, no haces nada con él. Los días se vuelven una maraña sin sentido. No hay forma de marcar el tiempo. Los minutos se vuelven cadáveres. No hay forma de marcar el tiempo. Los segundos se vuelven momias putrefactas. Tus ropas están más sucias, la barba se recrudece, estás más delgada. Nada de eso sirve para sentir el tiempo.

Pero los dementores te recuerdan la fecha en que llegaste al infierno por primera vez. Ellos te dejan. Se alejan de ti. Van hacia otros. Te dan un respiro, un alivio momentáneo, la calma antes de la tormenta. Te dejan para que te regocijes con los recuerdos felices. Luego vuelven en la noche y te los quitan todos. Te dejan vacío. Agonizante. Solo.

_Octubre es un mes de soledades._

* * *

La frase de la lápida de Regulus es de Salmos 47:9

¿Reviews?


End file.
